1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool with which rotationally symmetrical and in particular cylindrical apertures can be made in a workpiece in a machining production method, in short a drilling tool.
2. Background Information
Conventional drilling tools can be of both one-part and multi-part design. Multi-part drilling tools which are composed of a support shank and a cutting insert interchangeably fitted to the support shank, that is to say of two main components, are especially common. The multi-part drilling tools offer the advantage, inter alia, that, in the event of wear or damage, the complete drilling tool does not have to be exchanged, but rather only the components affected. The invention explained herein is based on this type of multi-part drilling tool.
A high machining quality is desired in particular during the finish machining of workpieces. In the case of a drilling tool, good concentric running properties are a prerequisite for a correspondingly high machining accuracy.
A very advantageous drilling tool embodiment in this respect is disclosed in DE 10 2006 025 294 A1 originating from the applicant. Said document discloses a one-part drilling tool having a drill region or drilling head, in which drilling tool the elements in the drill region or on the drilling head, which guide the drilling tool on an inner wall of the drill hole, are configured asymmetrically with respect to the rotation thereof about the center longitudinal axis. With this asymmetry, disadvantageous vibration resonances (i.e., “chatter”) can be avoided.
A further, hitherto unpublished patent application having the DPMA reference DE 2009 012 725 and originating from the applicant relates to a drilling tool composed of a tool shank and a cutting insert which can be fixed thereto. In such a two-part drilling tool, the cutting insert has the function of the tool head of a one-part drilling tool and accordingly carries the cutting and the guiding elements of the two-part drilling tool. The basic principle of the asymmetrical configuration of the drilling head has been adapted to the modular construction of a two-part drilling tool.